


Of Tyrells and Baratheons

by theslymaknae



Series: Daily Dose of Halloween [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: IT'S 7 DAYS TIL HALLOWEEN, Kinda, M/M, T for swear words (mostly mine im sorry), fluff?, game of thrones x wannaone, might contain some GoT spoiler if you're not that far on the series, safe for non GoT fans though there isnt that much references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theslymaknae/pseuds/theslymaknae
Summary: Park Jihoon spend a day perfecting his kingly costume, wishing that someone would dress up as his queen.Someone did.





	Of Tyrells and Baratheons

**Author's Note:**

> For those who did not read/watch game of thrones:   
> Margaery Tyrell (very pretty, long hair, doe eyes) is the kingdom's queen and Tommen Baratheon is the king. The Tyrell's house sigil is a rose while Baratheon's is a stag.

Park Jihoon smiled as he checked himself out for the nth time that day, _damn he looked good_. His freshly dyed blonde hair really suited the cheap prince costume Daehwi rented for their group. Elevating it, even.

 

It was supposed to be Samuel’s little prince costume but since Jihoon is _now_ the residence’s blonde, Samuel can shut the fuck up and get a new costume idea because Jihoon is going as Tommen Baratheon. (“Your idea is not even original; you’re just giving a new name to my already existing concept, dude. What the fuck?”) Of course none of Samuel’s grumbly complains made it to Jihoon’s brain; as he was already too busy practicing his westeros accent.

 

Samuel ended up dressing as chucky.

No, really it was just one of Daehwi’s oversized overalls and striped shirt, extra Hyungseob’s leftover scar (he went as a zombie) and a half assed attempt on a red spray-on hair dye. Daehwi had to remind Samuel that eventhough he made a handsome chuck, he should _not_ channel his costume into reality and stab Jihoon in the knee.

 

They were waiting for Minhyun and Baekho to pick them up in front of their dorm. There will be this huge party at Jisung’s place where even freshmen were allowed in and everyone is going to be there. (Do you understand Samuel’s despair now? First time having the exposure to the whole campus and he had to go as a cursed doll on a bad hair day instead of a dazzling French prince?).

 

Everyone was excited, especially Jihoon. Game of thrones was huge and he expected a few girls to dress up as Margaery Tyrell and maybe he could get himself a cute date.

 

* * *

 

 

The two older guys arrived a little after seven, driving in separate cars. Minhyun honked from his car and Dongho even rolled down his windows, greeting the bunch with his ever so blinding smile. Looking all too hot in his doctor outfit that they literally had to stop Daehwi from fainting. (Further investigation revealed that Dongho even playfully winked at the younger, so we can’t really blame the kid for fainting.)

 

* * *

 

 

There were a lot of people cramping up in Jisung’s house. Some of them are even wearing other university’s merchandise as they come in, shouting names and carrying red plastic glasses.

 

As soon as the Jisung spotted the bunch of kid (Plus their two chaperones), he greeted them, looking hot in whatever costume he was in (Seriously, what is he?) and showed them the ‘VIP’ section he had reserved only for the closest of his friends. (It was just his kitchen pantry, really.)

 

It was indeed the VIP spot; it allowed a good view to a party going on in Jisung’s backyard, also you can still see almost the whole living room and the hall. Plus it was so close to the food supply.

 

Although Daehwi called him lame for instantly sitting down and munching on pumpkin cupcakes, Jihoon thought he had the best idea. He was looking for girls dressing up as Margaery, and what better way to do that than to observe people from his high chair? (Jisung had really tall pantry chairs.)

 

However, much to Jihoon’s dismay, everyone’s either Harley Quinn or a slutty cat (or Harley Quinn with cat ears).

 

Why aren’t people being creative with their costumes? He thought. Earlier, Woojin  had told him to just give up and settle for a cute Hermione from across the room. But no, Jihoon is Tommen Baratheon and Margaery is Tommen’s one true love. (Okay if it went past 11 without any sign of Margaery, then he would sway into Hermione’s lane.)  

 

He was casually sipping on apple juice when Daehwi suddenly approached him and Woojin, looking excited.

 

“Dude! Your queen is here!” He panted, a shit eating grin plastered on his face as he pointed at the hallway, just in time as someone two inches taller than Jihoon, twice his body size with ridiculous muscle mass, had just strutted in with long red wig and a fucking rose sigil on his horribly exposing dress.

 

It was Kang Daniel, a senior two years older than him and definitely not someone Jihoon would expect to come to a Halloween party dressed like a medieval queen.

 

Woojin laughed at his best friend’s misfortune, finally finding his _queen_ , only to find that his queen was Kang fucking Daniel.

 

“Fuck it, I’m Ellen DeGeneres.” Jihoon grumbled, taking off his crown, hopping down from his chair to go hide in some corner.

 

* * *

 

 

From his current spot, Jihoon was granted a clear view of Daniel, who was now playing beer pong with Minhyun. He was still in his dress and wig, seemingly unfazed with his super girly costume.

 

Jihoon had to admit, Daniel was one good looking senior and even with long hair and sparkly dress, he still managed to look manly and handsome. _How can one do that?_ Was the mystery playing in the back of Park Jihoon’s head.

 

Minhyun caught him staring after a few minutes and nudged on Daniel’s arm. Jihoon regretted his actions and was ready to scurry away, but Daniel turn to look at him and gave him a wide smile.

 

Jihoon froze.

 

“Hi, Minhyun told me that a certain Tommen Baratheon was staring at me.” Daniel approached him, smile intact.

“No, sorry. I’m Draco Malfoy.” He squeaked out, not even knowing why he even bothered to lie.

 

Daniel laughed, his voice a tad bit deeper that Jihoon’s.

“A Draco Malfoy with a handdrawn stag sigil?” the older asked.

“Yes, I’m a rebellious slytherin.”

That earned some more laughter from Daniel and Jihoon would be lying if that didn’t do anything to his heart. He even wanted to joke some more, hearing more of Daniel’s laughter.

 

“Hey, just curious, why are you going as Margery Tyrell?” Jihoon blurted out as soon as Daniel’s laugh subsided.

“A stupid bet with my roommate,” Daniel answered. “But I think I made a pretty decent Margaery, no?” He continued, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

“No.” Jihoon laughed.

 

Daniel’s heart somersaulted.  

 

* * *

 

“Hey tommen” Daniel called.

“I’m Park Jihoon.”

“Okay, Jihoon. I’m Kang Daniel, and right now everyone kinda thinks that we’re a couple− _well our costumes certainly are_ , so, wanna dance?”

 

He nodded and let Daniel drag him into the backyard.

 

Maybe it was Gangnam style instead of a song of ice and fire, maybe his Margaery tyrell had popping forearm vein and was twice his size, and maybe it wasn’t what Jihoon had imagined it would be.

 

But Jihoon still considered it as a success. Well, kinda.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, what better ways to mash up all your fandoms beside Halloween? 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, the super cute Halloween AUs are by lethophxbia on tumblr: http://lethophxbia.tumblr.com/post/98190262712/halloween-aus-deep-conversations-and-wow-i-wonder


End file.
